Cloudseeker
I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things Cloudseeker belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. Look for me in the white forest Description At first glance, Cloudseeker may seem like a normal MistWing. She has the tribe's average height and build, but you'll see that she is slightly a little more colorful compared to the grayish tones of her tribe members. She still has the blue-gray main scales and the crest on her spine, but her wing membranes are a light icy blue, a color that gives away her IceWing heritage. Her wings themselves don't really look like MistWing ones, but neither do they fold the way IceWing wings do. They are rather wide and large for a dragon of her size, and she was known to be rather small for her age. Cloud's claws are a mix between two tribes, giving her decent power at gripping ice and mountain rocks. She has no IceWing horns and her normal ones are slightly curved. Her tail is slightly longer than the average MistWing. In direct sunlight or moonlight, her scales appear more silver than gray with a tinge of blue. Her eyes are cloudy and dreamy, with the color of the sky. She doesn't have many natural weapons except a weaker version of IceWing frostbreath. It has known to paralyze and probably catch a few dragons off by surprise - and no one could deny that it was cold, but it is definitely not enough to be fatal. Cloud has a fatal disease that she discovered when she was one and a half years old. It left her slightly weakened in terms of physical strength for the rest of her living years, but otherwise hasn't bothered her much, though it was slowly wearing her down and causing her periods of exhaustion and weakness to be more apparent. Hiding in a hollow tree Come find me Personality Cloud, is in many ways, just like how her name suggests her to be. She is very cheerful, upbeat and always filled with energy, not letting most of the world's burdens drag her down. Despite her sometimes eccentric tendencies due to her overactive imagination, she makes up for it with her good sense of humor and amazing social skills. She's very well-known in her school, and can befriend almost anyone if she wishes to. However, despite the usual friendliness she radiates, Cloud is not a pushover. She is more than capable of standing up for herself and those she deems worthy of defending, though sometimes others may not take her seriously due to her size. She has very solid opinions and wouldn't hesitate to step in to defend them if anyone were to challenge her rudely. She is also open-minded, so she does not tolerate any dragons who is mean to anyone about something they don't agree with. Technically, almost everyone loves Cloud's happy and outgoing persona, but she often goes out of her way to comfort or befriend a dragon who is deemed less popular. She doesn't care about what it does to herself, showing a selfless and kind side. She also despises acts of bullying and cowardice, and will absolutely not accept it, especially not in her presence. She is rather touchy on the subject of death and sickness, maybe because of her own condition, but she doesn't ever let it get her down. No matter how strong she appears to be, she is still a dragon with very strong feelings. Sometimes, no matter how she loathes it, she admits that she also needs to cry and is susceptible to negative emotions, just like how everyone is. She understands that, but feels like it's part of her nature to stay positive for everyone else, and let her inner strength shine. She does succeed in that, but her friends sometimes have to remind her to take a little break. Cloud was aware of her disease all the while, but being the positive soul she is, she lives on without letting that get in her way. She thinks her life shouldn't be wasted on being upset over something she cannot change. Even though she appears happy and strong for everyone, Cloud gets incredibly tired sometimes, both physically and mentally. She might seem unaffected by those few who manage to taunt her, but sharp words actually have a lot of negative effects on her. She just doesn't let it show. She also has the mentality that someone else is always suffering a more terrible fate than her, thus she doesn't complain, and always tries to help. I know you hear me History Text I can taste it in your tears Skills/Abilities Text Holding my last breath Relationships Stormbreaker: Opposites attract, it seems. One wouldn't have expected Cloud to grow close to a dragon like Storm, let alone falling in love with her. Cloud admires everything about the TempestWing, and even though her cold exterior sometimes bothers her, it doesn't stop her from loving everything about Storm inside. She simply thought it was a strong friendship, but Cloud realized, eventually, that she hopelessly felt more than that, although she doesn't regret it one bit. She knows how Storm doesn't like to talk much, and feels happy by just being at her side as silent company. When she died, she held Storm's claw, and was peaceful and contented when she drew her last breath, never to be more sure that the blue dragon held the same affection for her. Her last wish was to never forget the moments she and Storm shared in her life, even in death. Safe inside myself Quotes Are all my thoughts of you Trivia * Cloud hatched roughly a century after the great war. * She's named after her natural affinity for flying and her love of clouds, as if she actually soars through the sky to find them. * She sometimes joke about finding a cloud beautiful enough to dedicate to Storm. * Everyone she meets almost automatically refer to her as Cloud. Cloudy is a nickname reserved for Stormbreaker. (she prefers it if they don't call her by her full name.) * Oddly enough, she's good at flying and she enjoys it. * She isn't very good at singing, but is somehow good at duets. * She died at the age of 7, even though doctors have predicted her to live less than 3 years after diagnosing her with the disease at 2 years old. * She and Stormbreaker have a playlist of their own. (explicit warning) * Cloud doesn't think she'll ever be able to kill another dragon in her life, even in a life-or-death situation. * The thought of deserts and dry environments make her cringe. * Slightly clumsy, but not enough to knock over everything in sight. * Despite that, her dance moves are very agile and graceful. * She has told Storm that she loved her before, although the various times she did so were when she still considered her a friend. * Only her final words of love to Storm were out of romantic attraction. * Doesn't show it, but is actually terrified that Storm would leave her. * If she was still alive, she'd likely be a professional dancer. * She has had dreams of flying away to a paradise with only her and Storm multiple times. * Fame and glory isn't that important to her. Sweet raptured light Gallery cloudseeker.png|Cloudseeker as an FR dragon. It ends here tonight Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:MistWings Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Work In Progress